


bedtime story

by piercifers



Series: signed lucifer, marcus and rosie morningstar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (with something resembling a plot), Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, lucifer is an extremely soft dad (and husband), married!piercifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: One night Rosie shows up in Marcus and Lucifer's bedroom, when she's supposed to be asleep, and she demands that Lucifer reads her a bedtime story. Lucifer complies.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: signed lucifer, marcus and rosie morningstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	bedtime story

Lucifer sat down on the bed, smiling when his gaze met his husband's gaze, and he kissed Marcus' temple before laying down next to him.

Marcus smiled back, closing his eyes when Lucifer kissed him and when he opened them again he was delighted to find his husband sitting so close to him. He leaned in for a kiss, both of them grinning against the other's lips and then they both laughed… that until Marcus yawned and he sighed, sinking into the pillows afterwards.

Lucifer smiled softly at that, reaching out and running his hand through Marcus' hair, which earned him a groan from Marcus, who insisted that he wasn't tired.

"I know, darling." Lucifer responded softly as he kept petting Marcus' hair, which only made Marcus sleepier and sleepier by the second.

"This is not fair!" Marcus tried to protest, but his protests were interrupted by another yawn.

"I know, honey. I know." Lucifer said, his touch as gentle as possible, and he couldn't even blame Marcus for being exhausted since the three of them had been out the whole day.

They spent the whole day roaming the streets of LA, which the two of them had already done early into their marriage- the two of them exploring each and every single corner of the city they called home- but they hadn't done it with Rosie yet.

And Rosie loved it. She asked a million questions, alternating between bouncing as she walked between her dads, while holding hands with both of them, and practically dragging them along as she rushed to see more, do more, so much so that they barely got her to stand still enough to eat lunch.

They did eventually manage to get her to sit down in her chair and eat her lunch; or rather Marcus managed the feat. Lucifer still had no idea how Marcus had done it, what about his soft expression and gentle tone convinced Rosie to sit and listen and then actually take into consideration, but he did know that he found it so, so ridiculously charming.

That moment, watching Marcus manage to "tame" their daughter (who very much took after her father) with nothing but words and in the most gentle of manners, was one of those moments when it dawned on Lucifer that whenever he said that he couldn't possibly love Marcus more he was wrong, he was always wrong. He could always love his husband more and he did grow to love his husband more each and every single day.

And then in the evening, right after dinner, the three of them took a stroll on the beach. Rosie was a couple of meters away from her parents the whole time and she pocketed every single seashell she found... along with some sand (unintentionally, of course), which didn't quite sit well with Lucifer when he saw the small pile of sand in the middle of Rosie's room but he also couldn't be mad. The apologetic look on her face made it impossible for him to be mad, so he just sighed and he cleaned up the mess before he put Rosie to bed.

And that brought him to that very moment, laying in bed with his husband after what he considered to be a perfect day, watching Marcus relax under his touch and slowly fall asleep right before his eyes.

Marcus finally gave in and closed his eyes after a few minutes, sinking slightly deeper into the pillows as he relaxed completely, and Lucifer grinned at that before quietly getting up and making his way to the closet, returning with a blanket which he gently laid over Marcus. Marcus groaned at that, clearly not pleased with the implications, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes and when Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed and started petting Marcus’ hair (again) he didn’t complain.

“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you, my darling?” Lucifer asked softly and oh, so lovingly and Marcus could’ve melted in that moment, which was exactly Lucifer’s goal.

Marcus’ cheeks turned bright red at that, which in return made Lucifer smirk proudly, and he avoided his husband’s gaze as he begrudgingly admitted that he did enjoy himself, very much actually.

And Lucifer was just about to answer to that- with something that was going to make Marcus even more flustered-, but then suddenly the light was turned on and in an instant Lucifer turned around only to find Rosie- who was barefoot, in her pajamas and with her golden hair beautifully braided- standing in the doorway, all while holding a book closely to her chest.

Marcus sat up when he saw Rosie and, even without looking, Lucifer just knew that Marcus tensed up.

“You didn’t read me a story!” was all Rosie said, her gaze fixed on Lucifer and there was a certain coldness in her gaze and her tone, a certain detachment too- which she most certainly got from her dad- that rendered Lucifer momentarily speechless.

“And I suppose you came here to fix that?” he asked after a few moments, smiling at the sight before him… because that book was definitely too big for her to carry. Without even waiting for an answer he rose to his feet, taking the book from Rosie and he could’ve sworn that he saw her sigh relived.

“Yes!” she said, standing up straight now that she wasn’t burdened by the weight of the book- book she carefully selected from her shelf. She then gave Lucifer a stern look until he apologized for forgetting (his reasoning being that he had told her a story while he was braiding her hair and he thought that that would be enough, but he now learned that that wasn’t the same thing, not even close), Lucifer as polite as always- especially since he did raise her to demand respect and accountability from others (but especially from him)- and Rosie seemed pleased with herself.

She then grinned, heading for the bed and quickly curling up at Marcus’ side. Lucifer and Marcus exchanged confused looks for a moment before Lucifer shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting the book on his lap. As he opened the book he felt two pairs of eyes watching him, waiting.

He glanced in Marcus and Rosie’s direction, taking a moment to take in his daughter’s expectant gaze and his husband’s loving gaze, smiling as he turned his attention to the book, but his smile fell when he saw the table of contents, which was over a page long.

He stared at the page confused (and a little distressed too), but he didn’t even get to ask Rosie which one of the many, many, _many_ stories from that book she wanted him to read to her that Marcus and Rosie answered his unsaid question:

“The second one.” They said in unison, unintentionally, of course, and they all three laughed at that for a couple of moments, but Lucifer had to admit that he felt a little… nervous.

He’s told Rosie plenty of stories at that point, but he’s never read her one. And he was sure that if he were to take apart Rosie’s bookshelf he would find that Marcus had read her most of the books so beautifully displayed on the shelves.

Of course, that’s how it was supposed to be: Lucifer was responsible for her morning routine and Marcus for her bedtime routine; but that didn’t mean that Lucifer wasn’t still a little uneasy.

He glanced in Marcus’ direction again, their eyes meeting and one look said more than a thousand words could. Lucifer sighed and then he smiled, leaning against the headboard and opening the book to the right page (where he discovered a bookmark and that discovery made him a little embarrassed that he had to ask which story he was supposed to read). He was still a little nervous, but it was fine, it had to be fine because Marcus sure felt that way. He cleared his throat.

The room fell silent at that as Marcus and Rosie stopped their impromptu snuggle session, both of them looking at Lucifer and giving him their full and undivided attention. Marcus was smiling fondly at Lucifer- something about his smile being soothing to Lucifer-, while Rosie was very visibly bursting with excitement- which Lucifer also found reassuring.

So, without any further ado, he started reading, quickly climbing onto the bed and resting the book against his knees as he read. As he read he always made sure to check up on Rosie, Lucifer not being able to help a smile as he watched her yawn and then gradually relax more and more into Marcus’ embrace until she just couldn’t keep her eyes open. It didn’t take her long after she closed her eyes to fall asleep, Lucifer just about getting to the middle of the story when he noticed that Rosie was fast asleep.

And he could’ve stopped there, he could’ve closed the book and went to sleep as well, but he didn’t. Because Rosie wasn't the only one who was slowly falling asleep right before his eyes, Marcus also looking sleepier by the minute as his husband read. So Lucifer kept reading, watching Marcus yet again fall asleep right before his eyes.

By the time he finished the story and (gently) closed the book, setting it aside on the nightstand right next to him, both Marcus and Rosie were fast asleep. Lucifer took a moment to admire the sight before him, enjoying the content looks on his husband and his daughter’s faces. He then gave each of them a good night kiss and he made sure that they were both comfortable and cozy and only then did he turn off the light and laid down, falling asleep in second with a content smile on his face.

And, to his surprise, Rosie came up to him the next evening, somewhere between dinner and her bedtime, and asked him to read her her bedtime story again.

“Dad doesn’t do voices like you do!” she gleefully justified her request and Lucifer laughed at that. That sure sounded like his Marcus and he loved him so, even when he was so terribly dull. He also loved his daughter and he was more than happy to read her as many bedtime stories as she wanted.

“If your dad doesn’t mind then I’ll gladly read you a story tonight.” he said and he pulled Rosie close to him on the couch, kissing the top of her head afterwards.

“I asked him already, he said it was okay.” Rosie reassured and Lucifer smiled and, while he couldn’t see it, she took so much after him and her thoughtfulness over something as trivial as a bedtime story showed just that.

And, later that night when it was Rosie’s bedtime, she and Lucifer sat on her bed and she was curled up at his side as he read to her, calm and unrushed and paying attention to each and every single word. He also paid attention to his daughter, who fell asleep on his chest and because of that he didn’t dare move from that spot after he finished reading, ending up falling asleep there for the night.


End file.
